


The Other World

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Coraline (2009), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Coraline AU, Fluff and Angst, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gardener Undyne, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Happy halloween, Past Child Abuse, Property Owner Asgore, Sad Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Frisk and Toriel just moved into the New Home apartments, looking for a new start. But, Frisk isn't happy. So, when a portal to another world opens up in their home, they decide to discover the world on the other side. 
Based on the 2009 Lakia movie Coraline. I don't even own the plot.





	1. Monday & Tuesday Morning

  “We’re here!” exclaimed their mom as the car pulled up to the New Home apartments. 

  The car ride had been long and draining to Frisk. If this new apartment complex had been as great as their parent had said it would be, it would have been worth it. Unfortunately, it was just an old, run down building. Frisk knew that a pair of skeleton brothers lived downstairs, while the upstairs was occupied by some lizard scientist lady. Frisk and their mother would be living in the main portion of the house.

_ This is worse than that Spider Donut, _ they thought as they walked up the porch stairs. Their mother was busy directing the moving men around the place. Frisk decided to go upstairs to start unpacking their boxes. There were six shelves built into the walls around the room. A small fireplace was across from where the men had put together the canopy bed. The human thought it was perfect. 

 The faded ribbon they had found ages ago went on the first shelf with their old toy knife. Then, their boxing glove went on the second shelf. After a moment of thought, they decided to put their old bandanna with the glove. On the third shelf, they carefully set down their ballet shoes and the tutu they wore at their last performance. They decided the next shelf would hold their notebook and their fake glasses. The fifth shelf was filled with a stained apron and a ruined pan from their last attempt at cooking. Then, a cowboy hat and fake gun was put on the sixth shelf. 

  Satisfied, Frisk stepped back to admire their treasures and giggle at the memories they brought forth. An engine starting told them that the moving men were finally leaving. They decided to go outside and look for something to do. As they passed to kitchen, they saw their mom unpacking. The goat monster looked up for just a second. But, Frisk didn’t miss her smile. They waved, knowing it wasn’t missed. Then, they walked out the front door. 

  The humidity hit them immediately. They scratched the bandage on their cheek before walking around until they found a stick. Then, they noticed a path leading away. Since they had nothing better to do, they followed it. Every few feet, they hit the apple trees with a stick they’d found. At the end of the path, a circle of mushrooms was surrounded by trees. The child bent down, looking at the area in the middle. Suddenly, they heard a voice. 

  “I wouldn’t look that close if I were you, punk.”

  Frisk spun around, taking notice of the fish lady behind them. They touched their forehead with the fingers of their left hand, then brought it down to make the letter y. The fish lady thankfully seemed to know ASL, chuckling in response. 

  “Because that’s supposed to be a cursed well. Kids like you shouldn’t be messing with stuff like that.”

  The human looked back at the spot. It was just a circle of mushrooms with some mud in the middle. They cocked an eyebrow at the monster as if to show doubt. 

  “The well’s here. Let me show you,” the lady said, moving to brush mud away from the spot. In doing so, she revealed a wooden cover. Frisk bent down to brush more mud off. 

  “It’s supposed to be so deep, if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you’d see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day.”

  Frisk smiled at the thought, dropping a small stone in the hole they’d uncovered. 

  “Y’know, I’m surprised he let you move in,” the fish mumbled. At Frisk’s cocked eyebrow, she continued, “My boss, he owns the New Home. Named it too. He usually doesn’t rent to humans.”

  Frisk went to ask what the monster meant, but was interrupted, “I’m Undyne, the gardener here. What’s your name, punk?”

  Frisk signed out their name slowly, enough for Undyne to understand. The monster looked like she were about to say something, but a deep voice calling her name stopped her. 

  “Well, it was great to meet a human kid, but I’d wear gloves next time.”

  The child signed  _ why _ again. 

  “Because that stick of yours is poison oak.”

  Frisk dropped their stick and began to furiously wipe their hands on their shirt. By the time they looked up, Undyne was gone. 

* * *

* * *

  The next morning, they woke up to rain pattering against their window and itchy palms. The sweet scent of their mom’s pancakes was a blessing to them. They jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Their mom wasn’t in the kitchen, though. Instead, a small pile of pancakes sat on the table with a note and their favorite topping. Frisk read the note while they took a knife and began spreading peanut butter on the pancakes.

 

_ My Child, _

_          Forgive me for leaving you alone, but I got a call from the school. They needed me to come in for a meeting. I hope these cinnamon pancakes are to your liking. If you get scared, then the skeletons downstairs have agreed to care for you until my return.  _

_                                 Yours, _

_                                   Toriel _

_    P.S. You’re not allowed to play outside today because it is raining. _

 

  Frisk took a bite of their pancake and frowned. There was nothing to do inside but unpack in the house. They thought of how they could get around their mother’s instructions when a knock came from the door. They walked over, picking up a walking stick from the bin next to the door to defend themselves. But, no one was there. Instead, a small package, wrapped in newspaper sat on the doormat. The human looked around but saw no one. They picked up the package and shut the door. 

  As they walked back to the kitchen, Frisk tore open the newspaper. Inside, a little heart-shaped amulet laid. It had a note poking out from behind them. The human pulled it out, setting the necklace down somewhere. 

 

__ _ Hey Punk,  _

_       Look at what I found in my friend’s attic. _

_       I thought you’d like it. _

_                         Undyne _

 

  Frisk thought it was a strange, but charming thing. They finished up their breakfast, deciding to go exploring in the house. Before they walked away, the child grabbed the necklace. They walked through the house, looking everywhere for hidy holes or magical wardrobes. But, it was just a boring, old house. In the parlor, they set down the doll to look at a strange painting. When they turned around, they discovered their new necklace was gone. Frisk looked around, spotting the thing leaning up against the wall. It looked strange, almost like a door. Upon closer inspection, they discovered it had a keyhole. 

  Excited at their discovery, Frisk looked everywhere to find the key. In the kitchen, they found a drawer full of them. But, one stood out to the human. It looked almost like a flower. They picked it up and ran back to the door. But, upon opening it, they revealed a layer of bricks. Disappointed, they closed it up again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new favorite fic!! This is just a stupid, short little thing that I made for people who want a small fic to read while traveling or something. That's my story and I'm sticking with it!   
> I'm a huge fan of Laika, but especially Coraline. And, with Halloween just around the corner, why not make a fic inspired by my favorite Kids' Halloween movie? It will be updated consistently and all chapters will be out by Halloween, I promise. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment and have a wonderful day!!


	2. Tuesday Night

  Later on, when their mom got home, Frisk told her all about their morning of exploration. She was especially intrigued by the door they’d found. She ate quickly, telling her child all about the school they’d both be at next month. She truly seemed to think the children there wouldn’t tease Frisk for being mute and would use their pronouns. But, the human knew better. The two of them unpacked the parlor in the afternoon, putting all the monster’s nick knacks in its place. For dinner, she made her butterscotch cinnamon pie. Then, she took Frisk up to bed and tucked them in. 

  “Goodnight, my child. I hope you dream of sweet treats and fun adventures,” she said as she kissed their forehead. Frisk giggled from the soft fur brushing their skin. They yawned and closed their brown eyes. The last thing they heard was the soft click of the door. 

  But, they found themselves waking up just a few hours later. They would never tell anyone what awoke them, but it made them look around their little room.  A little froggit was in the doorway, staring at them. The human cocked their head at the small monster. It was startled and hopped away. After a moment of thought, Frisk threw the blankets off themselves and followed, grabbing their favorite sweater on the way. They followed the Froggit all the way down. But, they lost it in the living room. The child looked around until they spotted a sliver of light coming from the door they’d found. 

  Frisk opened it, discovering a tunnel of light instead of the brick wall from earlier. They stuck their head in, checking it out to see if it were safe. When they determined it was, they climbed in. The human cautiously crawled through it, being careful about their bandage. At the end, they found another door, which they pushed open without hesitation. In a moment of clumsiness, the child fell through onto a patch of yellow flowers. They got up quickly when they heard someone shout, “Hey!”

  One flower turned around and scowled at Frisk. When they saw it was a human, the plant’s attitude changed quickly, “Oh, a human! Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You’re new to the Other World, aren’tcha. I’ll just show you how things work around here.”

  Frisk got into a battle with Flowey, who tried to tell them that Flowey’s bullets were good. But, Frisk was too smart for the plant and refused to run into them. Eventually, the flower scoffed, “Whatever. Go be with the other human if you wanna stay so badly. Just… don’t let them get to you. They aren’t as nice as they seem.”

  Thus, the flower disappeared. The child huffed and left the room, finding themselves in their own house. They heard humming coming from the kitchen and, choosing to investigate, stood up. They pulled on their sweater as they walked. In the kitchen, a brown haired human was standing next to the stove. Frisk cleared their throat to get the stranger’s attention. 

  “Ah, perfect,” they said as they turned around, “You’re just in time for supper, dear.”

  The stranger’s red eyes made the child’s heart speed up, They started signing at a pace their own mother wouldn’t follow. But, the person stayed silent until Frisk finished, their eerie smile plastered on their face. 

  “I’m not here to hurt you. Actually, you just fell into your new home. You may call me whatever you wish, but I prefer Chara. Now, go wash up. I have a feeling you’ll enjoy it.”

  Frisk cautiously walked away. They found a bathroom quickly and decided to follow the other human’s instructions. In the background, they heard a sweet song playing. After a moment, they began to hum along. Once they were done, they opened the door and found themselves somewhere else. Puzzled, the child picked up a stick to defend themselves and began wandering around aimlessly. Sometimes, they encountered a monster, usually either a Froggit, a Whimsun, a Loox, a Vegetoid, a Migosp, or a Moldsmal. Throughout their journey, they used the FIGHT button and gain EXP and LOVE. Frisk battled their way through the ruins, finding their ribbon and toy knife along the way. They solved puzzles and got some Monster Candy from a bowl someone had left out.

  Eventually, they found a room with a big tree in it. The other side of the room looked like the front wall of a house. Upon entering it, they found it was their apartment. Chara was waiting for them inside, smiling.

  “I hope you had fun on your journey. Now, I bet you’re hungry. Let’s go eat supper, alright love?”

  Frisk was left alone. They put away their toys and their stick and followed Chara to the dining room. The human was just beyond the door, pulling out the chair at the head of the table. Frisk took a seat and surveyed the table. Everything looked good. 

  The other human started digging in, piling chicken, mashed potatoes, and all kinds of vegetables on their plate. Frisk snagged a bit of everything for themselves; they thought it all tasted amazing. The other human offered them a glass of chocolate milk, which the child quickly took. Once Frisk had finished their plate, the other human pulled it away, replacing it with a full butterscotch-cinnamon pie. On top, the words  _ Welcome Home, Frisk! _ were displayed. The child cocked their head at the elder. They smiled and spoke, “I’ve been waiting for you, Frisk. Wasn’t the same without you, dear.” 

_ I’m sorry I made you wait so long, _ the smaller human signed. Chara laughed softly, moving to pat Frisk’s head, “You needn’t apologize, dear. I wanted to wait for you.”

  They stayed like that for a minute before Chara pulled away, “As soon as you’re done, I was thinking we could play a game.”

  Frisk thought for a moment, then smiled and brought up their hands,  _ Hide and Seek. _

__ “Perfect! Hide and Seek in the rain.”

  The child was about to mention insufficient rain, but a clap of thunder and the sudden sound of pouring water stopped them. Startled, they thought back to their mother,  _ What about the mud? _

__ “I love mud! Mud facials, mud baths, mud pies. It’s great for poison oak,” Chara said as they picked up Frisk’s hand to inspect their palm. The child pulled their hand away, ready to go. 

_ I should get back home. _

__ “But this is your home, Frisk.”

_ I meant my other home. _

__ “Of course. Here, let’s take you to bed so you can make the transition,” the red-eyed human said as they began to lead Frisk upstairs, “C’mon, sleepy head.”

  The child had no choice in the matter. They pushed their own door open and was taken back by what they found. It looked exactly like their old room, the one they had stayed in before Toriel had moved them out here. They reached out slowly to touch the brightly-colored walls as all their dolls seemed to come to life. The playthings gathered around them, all mumbling in a strange language. Frisk giggled, pulling back the blanket on the bed. They got in a sluggish manner, yawning as Chara tucked them in. They produced a small jar from somewhere and spread the mud inside on Frisk’s palms. Then, sitting down in the chair next to their bed, the elder smiled. 

  “See you soon.”

 

 

  When Frisk awoke next, they found themselves back in their own room. But, their disappointment lasted only a second. Their poison oak was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this fic will be updated Tuesdays and Fridays until Halloween. There will be eight chapters when it ends. In the movie, this part was my favorite when I first saw it, and although it is no longer my favorite, I still love seeing Coraline have the best night ever. Her other bedroom is just the coolest!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment.


	3. Wendesday

  They told their mother all about their dream over breakfast. All she did was hum at certain parts and remind them to keep their locket clean. Once their story was done, she began speaking, “I’m going to be busy again today, so why don’t you go visit the downstairs neighbors? I’m sure those boys would love hear all about your dream.”

  The child nodded and finished their breakfast. They walked out the front door, grabbing their ribbon and toy knife on their way out of the house. But, they tripped over a pile of packages. Standing back up, Frisk shot a glare at the boxes. They picked up the one on top and looked it over. The addressee was an Alphys instead of a Toriel or a Frisk, so they knew it must belong to the lady upstairs. Before they took the boxes to her, they checked all the addresses, finding they all said the same thing. Alphys, New Home, Loft Apartment. The human knocked on the scientist’s door, setting the packages down. 

  “Coming!” a small voice hollered from behind the door. A loud shuffling sounded out, then the undoing of a few locks. Something clicked, then buzzed.

  “Oh no, hang on just one second!” the same voice said from just on the other side of the door. There was a series of clicks, this time followed by a ding. Then, the door was opened. A short lizard stood in front of Frisk, looking at them with confusion until she noticed the packages.

  “Oh! Our mail must have gotten mixed up. I’m so sorry,” she stuttered out as she moved to start bringing the packages in. The human glanced past her, noticing a box-shaped machine and another strange machine shaped like a torso. They got Alphys’ attention and pointed at the two contraptions.

  “Those aren’t ready yet. Please ignore them and tell no one you saw them,” she said quickly, pulling the last of the boxes into her home and almost shutting the door. Before it was closed all the way, she looked back at Frisk, “Hey, you’re the human who just moved in downstairs, right?”

  Frisk nodded briefly.

  “Don’t go in the little door, Frisk. It’s not safe.” With that, she shut the door, leaving behind a very confused human. They shrugged it off and took the stairs back down two at a time. On their way to the downstairs apartment, they pulled out their ribbon, tying back their hair. They knocked on the door of the apartment and it almost immediately swung open. A skeleton in a blue jacket barely taller than Frisk smiled at them, “Hey, kiddo. It’s nice to see ya. Come on in. We were just about to play Apples to Apples and it’ll be nice to have another player.”

  The human followed him into the little house. The short skeleton knocked on the entrance to the kitchen, “Knock Knock.”

  “Who’s there?” a higher pitched voice replied. 

  “Man”

  “Man who?”

  “No, Human. The kid from upstairs just came over. I think they’d like some sweet tea,” Sans joked. Papyrus stuck his head out to smile at Frisk. “I’m sure they’d prefer some apple juice.”

  “No, sweet tea.”

  Frisk pointed at Papyrus to be met with a bigger grin from the tall skeleton. “Apple juice it is then!”

  Sans shrugged and sat down in an armchair, “Hey, wanna help me play a prank on Papy?”

  He didn’t wait for their reply before pointing a strange lamp, “Quick, hide behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!”

  Frisk obeyed the order, hiding their giggles when Papyrus came out of the kitchen and couldn’t see the human. Sans made some truly atrocious puns before telling Frisk they could come out. Papyrus smiled when he saw them, “There you are, small human! I was worried you’d left, but you obviously wouldn’t leave before you hung out with me, The Great Papyrus.”

  The child didn’t bother to hide their giggles this time, sitting down on the couch and picking up a glass of apple juice. Sans and Papyrus made some polite conversation, waiting until Frisk put their glass down again. 

  “So, you wanna be the czar first, kiddo?” Sans asked. The human nodded, turning over the card on top of the green pile.

* * *

* * *

 

   The trio played for a while, spending most of their time laughing at the cards. Frisk didn’t tell the brothers about their strange dream, but it could wait until another time. After an hour and half, the human left, skipping their way home. When they went to bed that night, they decided to leave out some Monster Candy for the Froggit. They waited in bed for hours until they heard the scurrying. They threw the blankets off and ran downstairs, barely giving the little monster any leeway. They threw the door open without waiting for the Froggit to slip into it. The tunnel of light spread out before them; they crawled through without another thought. At the end, they carefully got up and walked to the kitchen. Chara was cooking again, using the monster candy. They looked at Frisk and grinned.

  “There you are, love. Thank you so much for this candy. It will go great with what I’m making. Supper won’t be ready for a while, love. You may go play outside until it’s done.”

  The child nodded and raced towards the front door. But, there was someone blocking it. The human asked them to move, but they refused. So, Frisk fought them. The blob had fire powers, but they were ultimately no match for Frisk. Once they were out of the way, the child opened the door to a small room filled with grass. In the middle, light shined on a patch of yellow flowers. The human walked up to it, curious. One of the flowers turned around and frowned at the human.

  “You don’t even know what you just did, do you? I told you not to listen to them, but you did anyway. You’re gonna have to face the consequences, just like all the others. Hope you have fun while it lasts,” Flowey said with a scowl left again. Frisk rolled their eyes and continued forward. 

  They opened the next door to find a snowy area. It was loads of fun to walk through with all the different paths and puzzles. There were two more blobs that seemed to speak to each other, but Frisk couldn’t understand them. They came across more monsters and used the FIGHT button on all of them. Eventually, the puzzles were deactivated. It made Frisk sad, but they continued. Along the way, they found their glove. They found their bandanna lying on the snow in what looked like an abandoned town. Upon entering the inn, they found themselves back in the house. THey put down their recovered toys and walked to the kitchen. Chara was already eating, so they sat down and enjoyed the good food.

  “You’re allowed to continue on exploring after supper. I’m impressed by your progress, love,” they said as they got up and took their plate to the sink, “I’ll wash up, so you go on ahead.”

  Frisk nodded and swallowed down the last of their food. They waved goodbye to Chara and ran back to the door. They human stepped back out into the abandoned town and quickly left it. Outside of town, the snow picked up and formed a white blanket around Frisk. They walked through it until they encountered the taller of the two blobs from earlier. It immediately tried to use MERCY on them. It almost made Frisk feel pity for the creature when they took it down. They didn’t look back as they continued. 

  They came across an area filled with waterfalls next. It was magical to the child. They didn’t come across many puzzles, but finding their tutu and ballet slippers made it up to the child. This time, the main enemy of the area was a knight with glowing yellow eyes. The creature almost reminded Frisk of Undyne. But, that didn’t stop them. They dusted every creature they found, feeling less of the pain of getting hit every time their LOVE increased. In a surprise twist, they also found their notebook and play glasses near the end of the area. A little while later, they were encountered by a small blob on a bridge, where they tried to dust it, but the knight jumped in the way. When they fought the knight a few minutes later, it turned into a black knight, which was much harder to fight. In the end, it fell and Frisk continued on their path. They began to enter a hot area when they found a door and went through it. Chara was waiting on the other side, smiling, “Very impressive, love. I almost thought you would get hurt when fighting the Undying. Put your things down and let’s get you up in bed, shall we?”

  Frisk nodded and followed the elder’s instructions. They went to sleep easily, ready to wake up in their sad little bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter already!! I think I may do a double update today, but I seriously want to know what you guys think of this. I started on it in July and it took a long time to complete. So, as always, please don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment!!


	4. Thursday

  The next day, they had to go into town with their mother. Toriel brought them to a store, where the child was sat down out of the way. Toriel herself went with the sales lady to get a few school uniforms for Frisk, knowing that they would walk both male and female. The human was bored, as they hadn’t thought to bring a book. They looked around and noticed a build-a-bracelet kit. They thought back to before Toriel had found them and remembered loving things like that. So, they picked it up and took it to Toriel. She looked at it for a few moments, but asked them to put it back. Frisk pouted until she sighed, “Your birthday is on Friday, and you never know what you’re going to get, my child. We’re almost done here, but I’d like your opinion on these skirts.”

  The human nodded their approval and went to put away the kit. When the duo got home, Toriel discovered they were low on food, so she went out to buy some more, leaving Frisk home alone. The child smiled to themselves once she was gone. They went to the little door and pulled it open, surprised to see the tunnel of light in the middle of the day. They barely gave it a second thought before crawling through. 

  On the other side, Chara was nowhere to be found, but they’d left out an amazing lunch for Frisk and a note.

 

_ My Love- _

_        You are allowed to continue on your journey after dinner.  _

_       I hope you like the next area well enough.  _

_                                        Yours, _

_                                             Chara _

 

  The words made the human smile, with the new knowledge that they were getting close to the end bringing new waves of determination. They ate quickly and ran outside as soon as they could. They found themselves in the hotter area again, this time the heat apparent. They were on a platform rising over magma. It burned bright and strong. The human continued forward, cutting through a lab. A murderous robot that looked a lot like that one in Alphys’ apartment smashed a hole in the wall and chased them through the area. It gave them puzzles to get through, but their determination forced them to keep going. They ran into more monsters, all of which felt the wrath of their newly recovered burnt pan. The monsters were reluctant in hurting Frisk anyway, due to their cute apron.

  Eventually, the human reached a fancy hotel, but it was abandoned. In one of the alleys outside, they found their toy gun and cowboy hat. They walked through it, FIGHTing until the robot was ready to kill them. It changed to a human-like form with one glowing eye. The sight of its new form made Frisk pause for a moment. But, they’d come too far to give up now. It fell, just like every other monster before it. The human didn’t encounter any other monsters as they walked through the door at the end of the room, right into Chara’s arms. 

  “Wonderful job dusting the robot, my love. Supper’s ready, so you should eat up before you continue,” they said happily. Frisk followed them to the dining room, ready to satisfy their grumbling stomach. They ate to their heart’s content, then Chara spoke to them, “You do like it here, don’t you my love?”

  Frisk quickly nodded, knowing there may be a nice surprise ahead. 

  “You could stay here forever if you want. I just need you to do one tiny, little thing.”

  Frisk nodded again, excited at the prospect of staying in the Other World. 

  “I need you to pull a weed for me. He goes by the name Flowey the Flower. It’s your decision of course, but I need a yes if you want to stay.”

  The child froze in their spot. Flowey may have been nothing but horrible to them since they fell onto him, but he was a conscious creature that could speak, just like them. Just like all the monsters they’d killed. They felt their sins crawling on their back. So, they decided to take Flowey’s earlier advice and leave forever. They asked if they could sleep on it.

  “Well, of course, love. I’d be happy to tuck you in.”

  Frisk signed no thanks and went upstairs. They blocked the door and got into bed, ready for all this to be over. They should’ve listened to Flowey earlier and not trusted Chara. After a while of sitting under the covers with their eyes closed, Frisk decided they were probably back in their real room and sat up. But, they found a bedroom they wanted to leave behind instead. The child gasped, frozen in shock. Then, they got up and left the room, fists clenched. They would leave this place even if they had to crawl through a spider-infested tunnel. The room with the door was locked, so Frisk decided to just leave. They exited the house and kept walking. 

  Eventually, they walked by Flowey. 

  “What do you think you’re doing?”

  The human attempted to show they wanted out. The flower seemed to understand them, scoffing, “Nothing is out there. Chara only made what they thought would impress you.”

  Frisk signed why after a long pause.

  “They want something to love, I think. Something that isn’t them. Or maybe they just want your SOUL.”

  Frisk thought about it, but shook their head.

  “Well, how strong is your SOUL?”

  Suddenly, there was a loud ribbit and a Froggit began hopping towards the front door. Flowey made some of his bullets appear and killed the thing, “I don’t like these things at the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm.”

  With that, he disappeared. Frisk turned around and took a deep breath before going in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there. Also, double update!! This will be the only time this will happen, even though I only have three more Tuesdays and Thursdays left. I'm gonna make the last update on Halloween, probably while I stay home and hand out candy lol. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment!!


	5. The Room Behind the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of the Deaths of Children and Major Character Death. This chapter is not skippable, so please prepare yourself before you read.

  They found the room open this time. Chara had brought in two chairs and was sitting in one of them. They looked at Frisk when the door opened and motioned for the child to sit down. Once Frisk was seated, they spoke.

  “They say even the proudest spirit can be broken with love,” Chara said, producing a box, “Of course, chocolate never hurts. Like one?”

  They opened it to reveal nine truffles and picked one up, “They’re dark chocolate, creme-filled truffles from the Ivory Coast.”

  They bit into it. But, Frisk was determined to leave, “I wanna go home. Let me go.”

  “Is that any way to speak to your elder?” Chara said, seeming angry. Frisk frowned, “You’re just a bully.”

  “Apologize at once,” Chara scolded. When Frisk said nothing more, they stood up and grabbed their ear. Frisk felt themselves seize up for a second, knowing exactly what was gonna happen. The other human dragged the child to a wall, picked them up, and threw them. They braced themselves for the hit, but found themselves falling through it instead. Inside was a room that almost made them reminiscent about their home before Toriel saved them. 

  “You may come out when you’ve learned to listen to your elders.”

  With that, Chara went back through the wall. Frisk was trapped. 

 

   They banged on the wall, praying for someone, anyone to save them. Just as they were giving up, they heard noises from behind them. They turned around and saw a near rainbow of human SOULs. 

  “Please stop, friend, for the demon might be listening,” one of them whispered. The words gave Frisk a chill, but they worked past it, “Who are you?”

  “Don’t remember our names, but we all remember Toriel.”

  Frisk almost began crying at the mention of their mom. But they didn’t. “Why are you all here?”

  “The demon. They spied on our lives through the locket and saw that we weren’t happy. So they lured us away with treasures and treats and games to play, gave all that we wanted. Yet we still wanted more,” the SOULs whispered in union. They spun around the room, showing images of different runs. All of them had different children, but they all showed the same dust covering their clothes in a thin layer. Just like Frisk.

  “So, we completed the run. They said we were their partner. But, they always pressed the FIGHT button.”

  “They won’t do that to me. Not if they want my SOUL,” Frisk said to themselves, beginning to look for a way out. A purple soul came up in front of their face, “Perhaps, if you do escape, you could take our items with you. The toys you collected. If they leave this world, we’ll be free. To SAVE the monsters, you must RESET.”

  Frisk nodded and smiled. They felt someone grab them and pull them out. They looked over their shoulder and discovered the shorter blob from the snowy area. The human struggled until it let them go. They turned around and stared at it. 

  “You aren’t just a shapeless blob, are you? You’re someone important, aren’t you?”

  It began murmuring, this time its random gibberish almost sounding like a confirmation. Frisk’s gaze went from cold and calculating to sad in an instant.

  “I’m so sorry for what I did. That tall blob was someone else important to you, weren’t they? I’m so sorry for hurting him.”

   They heard Chara call out and the blob pulled them into the flower room. The human rushed over to the door and pulled it open, looking back at the blob. Except it wasn’t a blob anymore. It was Sans from downstairs, wearing buttons for eyes. 

  “Come with me, please.” 

  He shook his head and hugged Frisk before shoving them through the door. They crawled down the now decrepit tunnel, only looking back once. Dust was billowing in the place their friend had once been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters will be pure angst. The next one will have some serious mentions of child abuse and a LOT of character deaths. It hurt me to write this, so I hope it will hurt you to read it. I'm not good at angst tho, so idk....
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment!!


	6. Chara's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of child abuse and neglect and a hell of a lot of deaths.

  They slept in Toriel’s bed that night when she didn’t come home. Their tears rocked them to sleep and their dreams were nightmares. Every moment of their adventures in the Underground played through their head. Every death haunted the child’s mind. The memories scared the child, eventually preventing them from getting some much-needed sleep. In the morning, they thought about going downstairs to see the brothers while eating a few granola bars. But, they decided against it. They grabbed a backpack and stuffed a few more granola bars into it, feeling their determination pulse through their veins. They climbed through the hole, once again falling through the door at the other end. They didn’t land on Flowey this time, although he was on the other side.

  “You know you’re walking right into their trap. But, if you wanna win, challenge them. They may not play fair, but they won’t refuse. They’ve always loved games,” he said, waiting for Frisk’s nod before disappearing. The human exited the room and walked to the kitchen, where Chara was waiting. They were leaned up against the counter, smiling.

  “Good timing, Frisk. I just finished making breakfast. Come, sit, eat.”

  The child sat down, but didn’t eat. They waited until Chara turned around to clean up before they spoke, “Why don’t we play a game?”

  “My, aren’t you talkative lately? What type of game would it be?”

  Frisk thought for just a second, “An exploring game. A finding things game.”

  “And what is it you would be finding, love?”

  “The RESET button. And the toys of the other SOULs.”

  “What if you don’t find them?”

  Frisk had to take a minute to think about it. They looked around and spotted a flash of a yellow flower, “I’ll kill Flowey.”

  “And, if you somehow win this game?”

  “Then you let me go.”

  Chara thought about this deal for a few minutes, then smiled cruelly and extended their hand.

  “Not until you give me a clue.”

  The hand retracted and the demon sighed, “In all the land of the Underground, there are six pairs of items to be found.”

  Frisk carefully thought about the words for a few minutes, then nodded, “It’s a deal.”

  They looked up to where Chara was, but found no one. They were alone in the kitchen. The human thought about going back to the tunnel and leaving, but their determination pulled them to the front door. It opened up back to the RUINS. They journeyed through, this time made easier by the lack of monsters in their way. In the same location as before, they found the ribbon and toy knife. They continued on, running through the house this time. But, at the exit, they stopped in their traits, a horror stricken look on their face. Toriel’s dress and a pair of buttons the same warm brown of her eyes were lying on top of a pile of dust.

  Frisk fell to their knees, sobbing for their savior. They remembered first meeting her when they’d been banging on their grandparent’s door, begging them to unlock it. They remembered her bringing them back to her apartment and giving them all the warmth and care they’d wanted their entire life. They cried as memories of the long year that followed that night flashed through their mind. All the trials, all the meetings in a therapist’s office, and the week where Frisk was returned to their grandparent’s care. They remembered finding out it was okay to stop speaking for a while, even if they weren’t actually mute, and it was okay to not want to be a girl or a boy. They remembered every tear and every sleepless night spent listening to her voice. And they cried for what felt like hours. But, when the flow of their tears finally stopped and they stopped sniffling, they got up. They felt more determined than ever to keep going. Before they left, they picked up the buttons and tucked them into their pocket.

  In SNOWDIN FOREST, they finished drying their tears and let the falling snow calm them down. Their Toriel was waiting for them in the real world. They just had to make it through the woods. The glove and bandanna were in a building instead of lying on the ground outside this time. Frisk picked them up and put them in their backpack. Two souls, orange and light blue, drifted upwards.

  “Bless you, child, you found us. But there’s still four lost SOULs.”

  Frisk nodded once, moving on. Where they’d defeated the tall blob, a pile of dust with a red scarf and black buttons laid. Frisk recognized the scarf as belonging to Papyrus. They remembered him inviting their family to a spaghetti dinner when they came to the apartments for the first time to finalize the paperwork. He’d been nothing but kind and generous to them since they met. Frisk picked up his buttons and put them in their pocket with Toriel’s.

  In WATERFALL, they resisted the urge to splash through puddles and quickly found the first two items. It took a look of looking to find the other two items, but they were soon in Frisk’s possession. The blue and purple SOULs rose of these items, dancing around each other happily.

  “Hurry on, child, their web is unwinding!”

  Those words made Frisk run to the area beyond the bridge. They wondered who the knight was supposed to be until they saw the yellow buttons.

   _Undyne._

  They thought back to the first time they met the friendly woman and how she smiled a lot. She even gave them a present a day after meeting them. They picked up her buttons and continued on. Sorrow began to sprout in their mind, but they pushed through it.  

  In the HOTLANDS, they wondered whose buttons they would find here. They entered the lab and walked through a door. But, it wasn’t the one they’d originally walked through. It led to an elevator, which they rode down. At the end of the ride, they stepped out and gasped. A lab coat was lying on a pile of dust. Two blue buttons were lying next to it. The human thought long and hard about who this pile might’ve been until they remembered. They hadn’t met Alphys on their journey. They might not know much about her, but she seemed to be a kind person. It saddened them to think this version of her would be killed. The child picked up her buttons and put them with Undyne’s.

  They continued on, finding the items needed. They were just about to put the notebook in the backpack when a Froggit came out of nowhere and grabbed the notebook. It ran ahead, faster than Frisk.

   _Oh no,_ they thought to themselves, _I’ve lost the game. I’ve lost everything._

  They thought of the life they’d never get to have as they began to somberly walk ahead. Suddenly, they heard a pop from behind them. Frisk turned around and gasped when they saw Flowey holding the creature in his mouth. He dropped it and smiled, “I think I mentioned I don’t like these creatures at the best of times. It looked like you needed this one, however.”

  Frisk fell to their knees and hugged their friend. He wasn’t able to hug back, but he did rest his head on their shoulder for a few moments. Then, he started shouting, “Hey, you gotta keep going! C’mon, slowpoke, you gotta go defeat that demon!!”

  The human giggled and got up, stuffing the notebook in their backpack. The final two SOULs rose out of it and danced around their head.

  “Thank you so much, child! But, you must be clever while carrying on. They’ve hidden the RESET button!”

  The child nodded and got ready to keep going. But, they looked at Flowey before moving on, “Please promise me you’ll follow me into that room.”

  The flower thought about it for a few minutes, looking like he wanted to say no, but he eventually nodded his bulb. He didn’t look at Frisk before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write. I hate myself for this. It's probably just some teen drama or some shit. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Two more chapters!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment!!


	7. Breaking the Barrier

  The human walked slowly. They ended up finding a pink pair of buttons where they’d fought the robot, but they immediately decided they didn’t like what that implied. Frisk walked on, into an elevator. They rode it to the top, pulling out all the buttons as they did. Papyrus’ almost seemed to blink. But, they were just buttons. Frisk held all of them to their face in a sort of hug.

  “I know you probably won’t remember all this and you’re not my friends, but I wish I could come back and be your friend. I can’t, though, so I’m gonna RESET and let you live the life you had. I’m probably never gonna come back after I do that. I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

  They were going to say more, but the elevator dinged. They barely had time to shove the buttons back in their pocket before they stumbled out. The first thing they came across was Sans’ jacket and two more black buttons on a pile of dust. The human picked his buttons up and hugged them as well.

  “I’m especially sorry to you, Sans. You just wanted to help me. I’m gonna fix this. I promise.”

  They put the buttons in their pocket and continued on. They seemed to be in an abandoned city, walking to a castle. They found a pathway that led off to overlook the city. Two pillars rose up, waiting for something to be placed on each. Frisk examined each of them carefully, unsure what they could make of it. One had a heart crudely carved into its side while the other had a knife. Eventually, Frisk gave up trying to figure out what they were for and keep going. They walked through what looked to be their other NEW HOME, but it was barren and dull. The back door led to a long hallway that took a few minutes to walk through. They felt like something important would have happened there if they’d chose to stay. 

  Frisk pushed open the door to the next room and carried on. It seemed to be a throne room, with a chair sitting in the middle of a group of flowers and another covered in a white cloth sitting in the corner. The chair in the center had a pile of dust mostly covered by a purple cape in front of it, with two brown buttons sitting on the chair. Frisk picked those up as well and left the room. There was a short hallway, then a room filled with a white light. It mainly came from a wall on the far side of the room Chara was staring at. 

  “So, you made it,” the demon said as Flowey popped up beside Frisk. Chara turned and glared at him, “And you brought a traitor with you.”

  “They called me their friend, Chara,” Flowey said sadly. The demon scoffed and walked over, “You know I love you, Frisk.”

  “You have a funny way of showing it, Chara,” the child horsley said. They hadn’t talked this much since the last time they saw their grandparents and it was beginning to take a toll on their vocal chords. They’d have to start signing again. 

  “So, where are the toys?”

  Frisk shook their head and signed  _ RESET. _

  “I guess you do still have to find that silly thing now, don’t you? Too bad you have no idea where it is.”

  The child thought back to the pillars. They were the only things Frisk had encountered that might be important enough to hide something like a RESET button. So, they told Chara they’d found it. 

  “Go on, tell me where it is then.”

  Frisk shook their head and signed again,  _ Bring you there. _

  “Fine, let’s go. But, if you’re wrong, you’ll need this,” Chara said with a smirk, handing Frisk a small dagger. The human nodded and led Chara back to the pillars. They thought about the puzzle on the way and figured out that the pillars must need something on them. Just then, they tripped and fell over. As they got back up on their own, the locket bounced against their chest, giving them the final clue. The symbols finally made sense now that they thought about it. The human turned onto the ledge and smiled at the pillars. They took off the locket and placed it on one of the pillars, setting the knife down on the other. 

  But, Chara laughed. 

  “You’re wrong, Frisk. Now, you’re going to pick up that knife and finish the job.”

  The child’s limbs were out of their control, quickly grabbing the blade and pointing at Flowey as he popped up. The human was frantic, looking everywhere to find out what they’d done wrong. That’s when they noticed they’d put the wrong item on the wrong pillar. They sighed and fought for control of their limbs. But, they were weak against Chara. They closed their eyes, but Flowey’s final scream never came. Instead, warm hands wrapped around their own, stopping them. Frisk opened their eyes and saw a pair of fluffy white hands on their own. Two pairs of bony hands wrapped around their forearm as they cried out in relief. Then, four scaly hands gripped their biceps and two metal hands rested on their shoulders. Six voices cried out in unison, “Stay determined!”

  The human regained control of their own arms and pulled themselves back to the pillars. They replaced the heart locket with the knife and dropped the locket on the empty pillar. Chara screamed in anguish, but it didn’t last. The world was black as two buttons appeared. 

  
  


❤ RESET

|   | 

CONTINUE  
  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


  Frisk chose to RESET.

* * *

* * *

  They felt like they were falling for a long time after they pushed the button. Everything was dark and empty. It almost felt like they were dying. But, then they saw a memory.

  They were adopted by a family of goat monsters. They’d been a foster kid for almost all their life until they’d met Asriel. They were in a good place now, though. Their new parents moved them into a beautiful house and they shared a room with Asriel and nothing could be more perfect. But, they fell into a well. They were certain at first that they’d be brought out soon. They decided to make their own little world to live in down there while they waited for their parents to rescue them. But, they rescue never came. And they got mad. So, they made their own way out. But, they’d made their ties to the place too strong and they couldn’t leave. 

  They were lonely, so they found a way to get Asriel down there. He was understanding at first, but he always left them. They got mad again, so they made him stay. But, he got sad and angry. And he hurt them, even though he promised he never would. He was a traitor. They tried to make him leave, but he couldn’t anymore. So, they made the world a little bigger and told him to go away. And he did.

  They didn’t know much about what happened above, but they knew their mom and dad fought. And their dad left them. But, their mom never did. She just replaced them. It made them so mad. So they lured all the children their mom replaced them with down there and killed them. But, it made their mom said and she moved away. Their dad split up the house into apartments and gave the basement to a pair of skeleton brothers who came from somewhere really snowy. They decided to recreate that place. A scientist moved into the attic; she came from a really hot place and made something she called The Core. So, they made places from her life. But, it wasn’t enough. 

  Then, their mom moved back in. They were so happy until they found out she’d replaced them again. They got so mad. They lured the child down there and it was cooperative. Until it found out it needed to die. Then, it fought them. And it RESET the world. They were mad until they realized that meant their ties with it were broken. Chara was free. Asriel was free. 

_ And we owe it all to you, Frisk. _

 

_   Thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS AND STILL IS EVERYTHING I WANTED OUT OF THIS FIC  
> I was originally inspired to write it by the idea that the last few paragraphs in this chapter would be in it and it was always planned to take place. When I wrote this chapter, I had to sit back for a few moments to I could fully appreciate it. The last chapter is great and all, but THIS is what I always wanted. I could have just written that specific protion for a one shot, but writing this fic was more fun overall. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment!!


	8. True Ending

  Frisk woke up lying on the floor in their parlor as the front door opened and closed. They got up quickly and ran to meet Toriel, not even noticing the disappearance of their entrance to the Other World. They met her in the kitchen, where she was setting down two paper bags. Frisk rushed over as soon as her hands were free and hugged her tight. 

  “Oh! My child! I guess you missed me. I’m so sorry for not being here last night, but I was called into work and must’ve fell asleep there,” she said with a gentle smile. The human buried their face in her fur and giggled. Toriel hugged them back for a few minutes, then patted them to signal she had something to say. Frisk pulled their face out and looked at her. She frowned, “My child, you have dirt all over your face. You ought to go get yourself cleaned up before tonight.”

  Frisk tilted their head.

  “Don’t you remember? It’s your birthday, my child! We’re having a party tonight and inviting all the neighbors, like you suggested on the ride here, remember?”

  The child remembered now, smiling at the idea. They thought for another second, then began signing.

_ Owner. _

__ “You want to invite Asgore? Are you sure?”

  Frisk nodded happily. Toriel looked like she wanted to say no, but nodded instead. She kissed Frisk before letting them go, “Now, please go upstairs and take a bath.”

  The child followed her instructions, although they slowed down when they heard her pick up the phone and dial a number. She sounded uneasy for a few minutes, but Frisk knew she’d be fine when she said, “Hello, Asgore. How has your day been?”

 

  The party wasn’t anything big to brag about, but everyone from the complex did come. Even Undyne and Asgore showed up, although Undyne spent most of the night talking to either Alphys or Papyrus. Sans spent a good chunk of the party talking to Toriel, who seemed to share his love of puns. Frisk hadn’t seen her smile so much in a long time. Asgore turned out to be a pretty cool guy, even though he was a little hung up on Toriel. About halfway through it, Alphys pulled Frisk aside to invite them up to her apartment when her robot is done. Apparently, she’s been building it for a friend for a while now and it’s almost ready to be activated. 

 

  Later that night, after everyone had gone home and Frisk had been sent up to bed, they found the buttons from the Other World in their pocket. Each pair had a message written on it. 

_ You were good. _

_ You are my friend. _

_ Good job, punk. _

_ Thank you, human. _

_ You're Glamorous. _

_ Thanks, Kid _

  They all went on a shelf together.

  
  The next morning, Frisk found two flowers growing next to the well. One was a Butterscotch and the other was a Golden Flower. They thought it was just right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm already done with this. It has got to be my favorite story I've ever written. It's not my best whatsoever. That's probably Parties, Pinetrees, and Formal Meetings, and that story's not mine! It's not my longest; that title belongs to a story I'm still in the process of writing. But, I liked this story the best. Maybe it's because I adore Coraline and Undertale, maybe it's because I spent so long on it, but it doesn't matter. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment!!


End file.
